A Game of Aberrant Thrones
by Coo-Hatch
Summary: A new threat has come to Westeros. One which is more horrifying than the White Walkers. The Nameless rise.(On hiatus until drive hits again, which will probably be soon)
1. chapter 1

Above the world, over the great continent of Westeros in fact, a great construct began it's fall. It was massive in size, an island sized creation of rock and metal, know in times long forgotten as an Ark. On this specific Ark, a massive, single Overseer obelisk oversaw what little functions still worked upon it. One such function was a system of Element boosters and grav engines.

The obelisk saw its charge falling from orbit, it's unique underground biomes and systems would be annhilated, resulting in the extinction of never before seen flora and fauna.

As the construct hit orbit, the shields around the habitable parts of the Ark grew exponentially, covering its entirety. The Arks systems strained to keep everything working as the re-entry strained the shields, every animal on the station in a frenzy of fear, the humans on board were not much calmer.

Finally, the Ark hit the lower atmosphere, the construct visible from the the North to Essos. The Ark Overseer initiated the Element boosters and grav engines, slowing the Ark to a near stop.

The Ark finally hit the ground, with only the force of a rock dropping from a house top.

With the Ark safe on the ground, amidst a massive, green forest, the Overseer shut itself down once more, though this time it shut down the shields, as they were no longer needed.

With the shields shut down, the creatures and humans alike on the station saw green through the the underground cracks of the station.

And as many began to venture out, the Overseers final protocol activated.

The Genesis Protocol.

A Roll Rat ventured out first, seeing the bright sunshine was not too different from the brightness of the bioluminescence that it had lived with for all his life.

As he sniffed and smelled the fertile ground, the smell of uncontaminated roots and tubers aplenty below the rich loamy soil, it was joined by other Roll Rats, it's herd.

They ventured out, no longer having to dig incredibly deep for tubers or roots, just having to dig a few feet at the most.

But not far behind the unsuspecting herbivores, was a predator that hunted their kind, and many other creatures on the Ark.

Having hid herself with her camouflage, she sniffed at her unsuspecting rodent prey, their massive pink bodies giving off a pungent, yet enticing scent.

Her feathers raised up, she crouched low, and leaped mightily at an unsuspecting Roll Rat.

She ripped into her squealing prey, her fangs glistening with saliva in the daylight, her feathers puffed out.

The Rock Drake roared mightily as the Roll Rat herd left quickly, wanting to avoid the predator possibly hungering for another.

She ripped open the stomach of the massive rodent, entrails falling out, and gave a deep booming chirp.

From the bushes near where she had leaped at the Roll Rat, a tiny immature Rock Drake scampered out, feathers undeveloped and still downy.

She watched her offspring eat at the liver of the massive rodent, though on guard in the unfamiliar forest, with the massive stone and metal home she had known her whole life in the distance.

Looked through the forest and could see massive migrations of other creatures, Shinhorns scampering everywhere, Glowtails hitching rides on larger animals, even the occasional Ravager darting through the thick gree foliage, headed for wherever their feet could take them.

But that did not concern her. Her infant mattered to her. He was soon done feeding, and yawned at his mother, signalling his need for a nap.

She curled around him.

Her feathers warm and soft, he fell asleep near instantly.

A rasping voice cut out from the darkness of the now nearly abandoned Ark, the Genesis Protocol still spawning as many creatures as it could.

"Soon…"

"Soon we will rise."

"The Nameless will take all."

Tell me what you think.


	2. 2

The Reach

Three days ride of the Ark

Everan was poor man.

He'd had little in life, a small, run down home inherited from his drunk of a father.

But he was a happy man in life, despite his lot in life, especially with his beloved Tayla.

A beautiful woman, her long hair was the color of ready to be cut hay, her figure lithe and skinny, but beautiful to look at.

She was often what kept him going when things were rough, when money was tight. He was lucky to have her.

Which made what would happen next in his life that much more difficult before his untimely and violent death.

1

"Are we ready Si'aka?"

The Nameless tribal leader looked down at his tribe mate from his mighty Reaper King, the beast slavering to get ahold of the animals in the pens, looking like oversized Chargeless Shinhorns, and snarled.

"Quiet! We don't want to alert the Soft Meat to our position."

Si'aka's tail flicked three times, gesturing for the tribe to encircle the shack. Their black skin keeping them from being sighted in the dark, except for Si'aka, his larger size and glowing red skin signifying his position as the tribe leader, allowing him to command the mighty Reapers.

With all of them in place, he signaled with his hand, 2 knockings in the air, his hand visible with bioluminescence.

The Nameless trine charged, ripping into the shack with ease, and pouring inside.

They pulled the two Soft Meat outside screaming and kicking, holding them down.

Si'aka hopped off his Reaper, and patted it on the leg, giving it signal to eat the Chargeless Shinhorns.

He paid no attention to the bleats and snarls that accompanied it's feeding, he was more preoccupied with the two Soft Meats at hand.

Loping on all fours at a general pace, he grabbed hold of the male Soft Meat, carefully examining him as if he were a piece of livestock.

Opening his jaws, Si'aka took large bite out of the Soft Meats shoulder, the flesh as delectable as always.

He turned to the screaming female, and slashed her throat, letting his tribe mates have at her.

He turned his attention back the male, grinning as the Soft Meat sobbed while looking at his female being devoured en mass by his tribe.

The Soft Meat would be kept alive for months, being fattened up, then have pieces of his flesh cut off for servings.

His tribe would find much more Soft Meat in the coming days, and the forests of the Reach would echo with their screams.

2

"Now what are these things?"

Need Stark was confused on what he saw before him.

Impaled on an elks horns, was a massive dog creature the size of a horse. It was hairless, had horrifying teeth in the front of it's jaws, large finger-like claws, and was piebald with black and white colorings.

The elks horns had gone through the neck of the beast, but the dog had had its last laugh.

It's massive jaws had bit directly into the elks skull, turning its head into a bloody mess.

"My Lord Ned, I've never seen anything like this," Theon gasped.

Ned was at a loss for words, something that did not occur often, the beast was female, he'd noticed, her massive teats engorged with milk.

"She must have just whelped, look at her teats."

He had forgotten his sons were nearby, they looked pale viewing the scene.

But Bran was pointing at something, something that shocked need out of his silence.

There were several pups, scared and hiding behind the body of their mother. They were different colors each, some with white and brown speckling, one the same color as the mother but with a shock of blue hair between it's massive ears.

'I would bet my my life this has something to do with the massive fireball to the that came down a few weeks ago,' Ned though for a moment.

Bran dismounted his pony and pulled a little bit of salted pork from his saddle bag, and started approaching the pups, holding the meat in his hands.

"Come on, come on," he spoke quitely, trying not to let the pups be scared.

Theon immediately started to draw his sword, prepared to kill these, most likely, savage little beasts and keep them from harming Bran.

But a hand came down on his hand and his hilt.

"No, let's see what happens, I trust my brother."

It was Jon, wanting to see his brothers courage that he knew was in him. Theon put his hand back on his reins, looking on with worry.

One of the pups finally came up to bran, a deep brown one with a small covering of white hair on it's head and shoulders.

The others, seeing their brave brother, decided to join him and see if they could get food from this two legged furry thing.

Five came up to bran after that, all clamoring for food.

Bran smiled and pulled out some more salted meat from his saddle bag,"I like them."

Ned laughed at the absurdity of it. His son had coaxed the pups of some unfamiliar wolf beast to look to him for food and comfort, if them curling up around his legs meant anything.

Theon looked at Need with raised eyebrows.

Ned shrugged back, not knowing what to do either. Though, he did take notice at the smallest one, an albino, walking up to Jon and sniffing at him, looking for food.

Jon, being Jon, just swiped the pup into his arms, the pup yelping in surprise, and gave the small wolf beast a piece of meat from using sack, the little creature tearing right into the meat, devouring it.

One even came up to Robb, who was giving it a bit of his meat with a slight smile on his face.

Ned looked at the pups, following his son around, and came to a reluctant decision.

"I see you boys seem to have taken an interest in these little beasts, so, I will allow you to keep them, there being enough for Sansa, Arya, and little Rickon. But, you will have to take care of them yourselves. Understand boys?"

Bran nodded excitedly, and picked up the pup that had first walked up to him, hugging it.

Ned looked at the little pup being held by Jon, the little white pup still savaging meat.

"Hmm, he's silent even as he rips into the meat Jon. Never made a sound save for that yelp. Quiet as a ghost that one."

Jon though on that as they rod him, the pups in tow.

'Ghost.' He looked down at the pup, curled up against him on the saddle, it's large teeth sticking out of the front if it's mouth.

'I think I have your name.'


	3. 3

Essos

Manor of Magister Illyrio, Pentos

"Magister?"

Viserys had been called by Magister, the overweight man in finery and jewels had seemed distressed recently, ever since the fireball had hit Westeros.

"Viserys…. I understand the… arrangment, between your young Daenerys and the Khal have been made?"

Viserys smiled, his sharp features becoming almost as a dagger.

"Of course Illyrio. You helped make them. Though, why do you ask?"

The Magister looked out over the bay, watching the merchant ships roll in, the newest cargo so far had originated from Westeros.

Monsters.

Even now giant beasts were being taken off ships, goaded with massive spears. Great long necked reptiles being lead like cattle.

Even strange gliding lizards, glowing goats, ugly dogs with little lanterns on their heads.

Along with many others, Illyrio had invested in buying and breeding these creatures, the Magister already making a fortune for selling the glowing creatures as pets.

The Magister looked away from the harbor, and deep I to Viserys eyes.

"I wish to give your sister a gift, a small one if no consequence to a young girl," the Magister stroked his jowels as though he had a beard.

"Think of it as an early wedding gift."

Viserys frowned, weary of his sister being gifted something, yet not him.

"What is it?"

Illyrio smiled, and waled over to a small chest. He opened it, and a sudden red glow filled the room.

He pulled out a large lizard, with multiple glowing spots and small wings on its back. It was colored a deep black, with red glowing spots.

"A recent addition to my menagerie, though I possess several, as do many I the city."

Illyrio smiled and let the chirping lizard crawl on his shoulder.

"I hear they are called Glowtails. A decent name for an interesting lizard."

The Magister handed the Glowtail to Viserys.

"Here, give this to Dany, I believe she will appreciate this, early wedding gift."

Viserys nodded and walked away, not angry, but more confused. He had known the Magister for nearly a year now and he knew that the man, while generous, often did not give for free.

'What are you playing at Illyrio?'

The Glowtail in his hands chirped, it's colors glowing brighter as the sun started to set.

 _2_

"Sister, I have something from Illyrio. A gift for before you are to be wed."

Dany looked on in amazement as a large lizard glided in, glowing red and lighting up the room.

It landed on a column for her right, it's sticky finger pads attaching right to it.

It looked at her and chirped, seeming to smile. She was fascinated by the animal before her, having completely forgot her brother in front of her.

"Daenerys, tonight, you must look presentable for Khal Drogo."

He noticed she was not paying attention whatsoever, more interested in her new pet.

He sneered, and roughly grabbed her arm, feeling a sadistic pleasure in seeing the fear on her face.

"Daenerys, you will be presentable for the Khal, for it you ruin my chance of getting back the throne…."

He left the threat unsaid, seeing the pure fear on her face and relishing in it.

"Good, since you seem to understand. The Magister will be having his slaves wash you tonight, you stink of the stables. Khal Drogo has a thousand horses, but will be looking for a different mount."

He released her arm, letting her lie back on her bed. Smiling, he left, most likely off to drink some of the Magisters wine.

She curled up on her soft bed, looking out at the harbor of Pentos, gazing in wonderment at the new creatures being brought in by the merchants.

She was interrupted by a chirp by near her head. She looked at the source of the sound, and saw the Glowtail looking at her, the lizards almost smiling at her.

Daenerys reached and picked it up off the column, holding the warm lizard to her chest.

She thought of what she could name her new friend, the Glowtail falling asleep in her arms.

And it struck her.

"Ōnõs. My light."

She petted the glowing reptile and fell asleep with it in her arms.

 _3_

Westeros

The Reach, Ark Site

Within the Ark, the Genesis Protocol was working in overdrive, creating individuals from both the Island model, and the Desert model of the Arks.

The Ark still had life in it, but much of this life was in a continuous migration out of the massive construct.

Including the plant life, resulting in seeds being scattered to the winds, and glowing plants taking root.

But as with any Ark, it needed protection, and so the Overseer Genesis Protocol activated the Alpha Species Subroutine, creating the most powerful creatures from the Island, and the Desert.

The Ark did not create humans, it had not for a long time. Something had went wrong, and the human genetic codes had become corrupted, and could no longer be used to make anymore of Humanity.

Strangely, it seemed an act of sabotage, one most likely perpetrated by the only other sapient on the Ark.

The Nameless. The Nameless had been dubbed so by the humans and Overseer as such because the Overseer saw them as a defilement of the Purpose. No other intelligent species was to be allowed to propagate and oppose Humanity.

Yet, the Overseer could do nothing, as its own base programming was to merely observe, not interfere.

And so the Nameless had multiplied and risen to dominion on the Ark, taking much of the human weapons ideas, though anything higher level than a crossobow and sword was immediately snuffed out by the Overseer Drones.

And now, the Nameless were unleashed upon a new world, a massive one without the constraints of the stifling Ark.

They were free to multiply now.

Though the Ark thought this, it did nothing but continue the Genesis Protocol, the sorrows in its programming blocked by power consumption data.

Next chapter we meet Tyrion, who happen upon Tyrion, who finds something that will be quite useful to his survival in later months.


	4. 4

The North

Feasting Hall

"Ned, I would like to speak with you. It's about that accursed fireball from some weeks ago."

Need sat with Robert on the raised platform in the feasting hall, watching the many people drink and eat, and see Jon feeding his "Ghost" an entire chicken, the beast already nearly the size of a damned pony.

The beast would snap at any dog trying to take his food, but be friendly with any man who wished to pat him in the head. Someone had even had the bright idea to give the beast a large bowl of wine.

Ghosts drunken antics had been making the whole hall laugh and be marvelled, with him crawling up the wooden walls and moving with all the dexterity of a monkey.

Much like the one he had seen in his younger days at a merchants market.

"Of course my King."

Robert pursed his lips, the massive man having a look of worry on his face.

"Ever since it fell in the Reach, strange things have been seen," he took a long draught of wine from a flagon with a stag sigil on the side.

"Including beasts looking exactly as the one your bastard has as a pet."

"By the gods, on our way Tyrion found something odd, a large stone the size of his damn head with glowing cracks in it, among a large amount of bloodied feathers and scales."

Robert threw a pointed hand at the Imp, Tyrion sitting and drinking with a small group of men.

"He absolutely refuses to let anyone touch it."

A cumbersome bag was strapped on the dwarfs side, bulging. He had a hand on it even as he moved his wineskin hand all around.

"Ned I should tell you, I sent a small force to investigate where that fireball fell out deep into the Reach. We'll find out soon enough what's going on."

Robert grabbed a hunk of sheep's meat and ripped into it with the ferocity of a starving man.

He swallowed and gained a pensive look on his face. Pointing at Ghost, he had a small smile on his face.

"What do you suppose we call creatures like him, seeing as that they're showing up from here in the North all the way to the tip of Sunspear?"

Eddard saw the drunken look in his old friends eyes and thought he would humor him with a quick name. But the more he thought on it, he realized Robert had had a legitimate question.

He watched as Ghost ravaged a roasted chicken, everyone around laughing as meat flew in all directions.

'Ravaged, hmm perhaps….'

"Perhaps, Robert, we could call them Ravagers?"

Robert smiled drunkenly and gave a nod off approval.

"A fine name my dear Ned! A fine name indeed!"

Eddard watched Ghost climb up and start leaping from beam to beam in the rafters. But he also watched Joffery closely as well, the crown prince seemingly bored by his surroundings, but keeping his eyes firmly on the Ravager, the look of greed in his eyes.

Eddar shuddered to think this young brat would be the one to become king.

2

"Si'aka, we have found more of the beasts, the great finned reptiles you wanted."

The Nameless camp had was made in a clearing, grass and leather huts decorated with images of the many creatures they knew from the Ark on them.

Si'aka watched as younglings played with each other. Wrestling, spear fighting with sticks, even climbing up trees and ambushing each other.

He patted his Reaper, the beast sleeping like a newborn.

"Good, how are the boats coming along?"

The Nameless, whos name was Turni'ik, smiled.

"We have twenty, these boats are easy to take from the Soft Meats and are large enough for us."

Si'aka saw his plan coming together. They could not figure out how to use these boats, but the fin lizards could pull them easily. It would maybe take a month at the most with the lizards pulling them.

They would have to reach this "Essos", a place where they would be able to set up an empire, or so their Soft Meat captives had said.

The Nameless could never live in a place that was freezing for years at a time, they would have to go where it was summer year around, this Essos being the perfect place for them.

"We will need more, and at least five for the fin lizards to rest upon."

The younger tribemate bowed and went out to gather another raiding party.

'Soon,' he thought,'we will have a new home, a place where we will finally belong. And nothing will stop us."


	5. 5

Pentos

Home of Magister Illyrio

Menagerie

Khal Drogo was an impressive man to behold. His bronzed muscled skin held no scars, he wore no shirt, but a pair of pants and shoes made from horse leather. His deep brown eyes seemed to burn as strong as fire and bore into Daenarys.

But the feature that drew her was something else. A long braid with bells going down to his thighs.

Magister Illyrio had told her that the Dothraki only cut their hair if they ever suffered a loss.

He also told her the Khal had never before lost. He politely chatted with the Magister, and marvelled at the beasts Illyrio kept.

He seemed especially interested in a large lizard the size of a horse, able to walk on two legs and had a single large claw on the inside of its hoofed forelimbs.

"Ah I see you have an interest in one of my newer animals."

The Khal nodded after one of his slaves translated it for him. The Magister grew a large smile.

"Well, perhaps this can be for you, I have given your betrothed a gift and already plan to give her another. So perhaps I can give you two gifts."

Illyrio waved over one of his slaves,"If you could, please bring me the gift I had for Khal Drogo."

The slaved rushed away, leaving the group to look upon more of the menagerie. Khal Drogo looked over many other creatures in the menagerie, large four tusked mammoths, a pig the size of cow, a massive long necked horse with thick gray skin.

But Khal Drogo stopped at something very interesting. A beast that was in a massive iron cage, it's arms and legs in shackles and chains.

It was massive, bigger than the mammoth or giant horse. It was covered in thick black skin, with spines coming up from it's back.

It had a massive head with powerful slavering jaws, red eyes glowing and an inner light shining from its mouth. It roared at them, trying to break it's shackles, it clawed arms unable to break the chains.

It's tail shot out at them, unable to reach them at the distance they were at, but it's tail spread and opened like an obscene insect, trying to grasp at them.

"This one….it seems to want to kill everyone or thing that comes near it. I've already lost 4 slaves to the thing trying to feed it. But it's magnificent is it not?"

Magister Illyrio smiled and let them away to the feast, glancing back at the hateful monster behind him.

Daenarys had stood to the sidelines and watched her soon to be husband looking at the creatures, and was relieved that Viserys was nowhere in sight. He would not hurt her or her Ōnõs. He had tried to hit the glowing lizard several times, but the lizard always got away from his reach by flittering up to the ceiling or beyond his reach.

She was pulled out of her musings when Khal Drogo approached her, his eyes scrutinizing her. She was young, but he seemed interested.

"Ah, Khal Drogo, I have brought your gifts for you. The first, the very fine reptilian steed you saw before. I hope you enjoy him."

A slave came into the open pavilion leading the same lizard in, a saddle upon it's back. The reptile didn't buck or snort once, though it did sniff at Khal Drogo intensely once the slave handed it off to the Khal.

"And for your other gift,"

The Magister whistled, and a majestic red bird flew in, shining with intensity like a small star had entered the room. It perched on Illyrio's arm, it's feathers glowing like her Ōnõs only even more brightly.

"This, my Khal, is a magnificent bird called a FeatherLight. But I have named him in the Dothraki tongue, he is Shekh Afis. And he is yours."

The Magister handed the bird to Khal Drogo. The bird looked at him intently, it's features making it obvious that it was a bird of prey.

The Khal stuck his finger to the mouth of the shining bird, and the bird immediately tried to bite.

He jerked back, and smiled. Then let a deep booming laugh. When he finally stopped, the Khal had said a few words to the the Magister, which was translated by one of his escorts.

"The Khal likes the bird, he says that Shekh Afis is a fine name."

"Have I missed anything?"

Everyone turned to see Viserys walk into the pavilion, dressed in purple silks and cottons.

"No, your highness, I have just given the Khal Drogo his gifts."

Daenarys noticed something was off about Viserys at the moment. He seemed skittish, and clutching his gut in an almost fearful manner, and kept looking at the massive monster that was roaring in the nearby menagerie with fear and hate in his eyes.

Viserys calmly walked towards Illyrio, laughing with a cup of wine that a slave had handed him.

She was broken from her observations once more by the Khal. He stood over her, almost smiling, Shekh Afis looking at her with an intensity just as great as the Khal.

The large horse lizard that he led with its reins sniffed her, and started nipping at her long hair.

"Ah, Khal Drogo may speak with you a moment?" Illyrio called from across the pavilion, the translation slave speaking just as fast as he spoke.

He stepped away, but looked back once with scrutinizing eyes.

Daenarys held Ōnõs in her arms, the warm lizard the only true friend she had known, as she stood alone in the center of the large room.

2

Winterfell

Guest Quarters

Tyrion sat in the center of the bed of his candle lit room, marvelling at the stone he had in his hands.

He had not known what it was exactly that made him want to pick up the stone when he had seen it on the road, perhaps it was its pretty purple lines going all through the brown stone.

It was always warm to the touch, and was shaped like a massive egg. He had assumed it was an egg, perhaps even a dragon egg. But he also knew dragons been extinct for over a hundred years.

The he kept the ember of hope of a dragon within alive, as he'd wanted nothing more his whole life.

He kept ahold of it, and fell asleep with it beside him, the heat warming his back as slept.


End file.
